El regreso de esa sensacion
by TailsWithGoggles
Summary: Ahem... este es el primer fic que escribo con cosas para adultos. Soy malisima redactando asi que por favor tengan paciencia y disfruten esto. Contiene Sonally y contenido maduro. Inspirado en el ultimo episodio de Sonic Sat AM


Dias pasaron después de que Sonic derroto al doctor Eggman en uno de sus terribles inventos de convertir a todos los ciudadanos en robots. Sonic y Sally acabaron con sus planes y los habitantes de Knothole se encontraban celebrando.

- ¿Sonic? - ¡Tío Chuck! Has vuelto - El joven valiente llora de felicidad por volver a ver a su único familiar entre la celebración.

- No se preocupe señor, nosotros nos encargaremos de que vuelva a la normalidad - Tails le dijo amablemente al señor.

- ¿Y donde se encuentra la princesa? Ahora ella tendrá una enorme responsabilidad después de haber acabado con los planes de Eggman -

- No lo se tio, desde que empezó la diversión ella se fue a investigar esas cosas que no le entiendo, se la ha pasado investigando con Nicole, pero no nos quiere decir que - Voltea de reojo a la casa donde Sally se encuentra ocupada.

- ¿Y si vas a preguntarle? - Le pregunta el pequeño zorro.

- Buena idea, no tardo...-Sonic entra con discreción a la habitación de Sally...

- ¿Te molesta si... paso?-

- Ah... Hola Sonic...- La pequeña chica se sonroja un poco y vuelve a observar la información que le brinda Nicole

- Vamos, ven con nosotros a divertirte. Deja esos aparatos, solo quitan tiempo y te vuelves adicto -

- Es que tu no entiendes Sonic. Estoy investigando... eso que... tu y yo...-

- ¿Eh? Especifica bien Sally, no entiendo las palabrerías que dices cuando estas con Nicole-

- Sonic... Luego te explico...-

Sally se retiro de Sonic y fue a bajar unos libros para leerlos y seguir con su investigación

- Bah, tanta tecnología me da hambre. Iré por unos Chilidogs- Sonic se retira del lugar...

Las horas pasan y Sonic tocaba su guitarra al compás del publico que pedia adrenalina y diversion.

- Bueno chicos, ya es todo. Buenas noches a Knothole-

-¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! ¡Sonic!- El publico exclamaba con energía.

- Ya es madrugada, tengo sueño - El pequeño zorro bosteza sacando un par de lagrimas por el cansancio que se avecina.

- Regresemos a casa, mañana seguiremos restaurando el bosque.-

- Ademas quiero saber si podria ayudarle a Sally, con mi inteligencia y mi ingenio podria solucionar su problema, lastima que no quiere compartiselo a nadie-

- Solo esta de malas, asi son todas las chicas. Ya se le pasara-

Sonic y Tails llegan a la habitacion de Sally...

- Sally, te perdiste de toda la fiesta. Me hubieras visto tocar en vivo con Tails -

- Pero yo ni toque Sonic...-

- Jajajaja, pero ayudaste para llamar al publico -

Sally exclama

- Sonic... ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-

- Hey, no subestimes a nuestro amigo. El podria ayudarte en tu investigacion pero no dejas que te ayudemos-

- Yo podria prestarte algunos libros...- Tails baja la mirada un poco preocupado

- Bueno... Cuando Sonic y yo tomamos las piedras del poder...

Sally vuelve a recordar el momento...

- Se sintio muy bien tomando tu mano... Entonces... ¿Que se sentira un beso?- Sally ve de reojo a Sonic con una mirada traviesa. Luego cierra sus ojos y le pide un beso a Sonic.

- Em... ehhhh... No gracias. Mejor vamonos...- Sonic se aleja de Sally mientras el huye del lugar.

- ¿Y luego le diste el beso Sonic?- Pregunta inocentemente a su amigo azul el pequeño zorro

- Si... jeje, se sintio... bien... em...- Sonic se pone un poco nervioso mientras su cara se pone roja de la pena.

- Estaba investigando con Nicole si esa energia podria volver a encontrarse por si se avecina un nuevo enemigo. No se sabe lo que nos espera, pero parece que esto sera imposible...-

- Acceso denegado - Exclama el pequeño aparato en manos de Sally.

- Tal vez hay una energia mas poderosa que la usada, en este universo hay millones de cosas que todavia siguen siendo misterios - Dice el pequeño Tails.

- Si, ojala tu teoria sea cierta...-

Sonic trata de calmar la tension.

- Vamos chicos. Si yo obtengo el poder mas fuerte es porque yo soy genial y nadie podra detenerme -

- ¡Siii Sonic! - El zorro vuela de felicidad

- Ah... Ya va empezar este erizo... - Sally asintio.

- Sally, si me dejas puedo ayudarte a resolver tu investigacion-

- Buaaaaaaaaaah me muero de sueño...- El zorro amarillo bosteza.

- Amigo ya es muy tarde, mañana podrias ayudarnos con este misterio sin resolver-

- Hasta luego chicos...- Tails se retira de la habitacion.

- Dime Sal ¿Estas segura de encontrar la respuesta?- Se acerca cariñosamente con cara de preocupacion.

- Sonic... Te dire la verdad-

- Confia en mi ternura, sabes que cuentas conmigo- El joven heroe toma las manos de la pelirroja con delicadeza.

- Quiero volver a sentir esa sensacion- La traviesa pelirroja le dice a su amado en un tono muy bajo y privado mientras pasa sus dedos por el pecho de Sonic.

- Ohhhhh, por eso estubiste horas y horas. Es entendible Sal - El joven le regala una mirada seductora que tanto le encanta a su princesa.

- ¿Sera posible volver a sentir... eso? -

- ¿De nuevo? -

- Si Sonic - Sally baja su mirada llena de la pena.

- Se sintio muy bien... Bastante bien... Si sentia mas, me moria de la pena, me sentiria em...-

- ¿Si Sonic?-

- No tengo palabras mi amor -

- Ah... Bueno, apagare a Nicole. Ella tambien merece un descanso-

Al apagar la maquina y al acomodar todos los libros Sally se quedo paralizada al ya no saber que hacer en la habitacion.

- Sal... Yo...-

- No Sonic, tu primero -

- Yo podria ayudarte a que vuelvas a sentir esto -

- ¡Sonic! - Sally se puso roja de la pena.

- Jajajaja. Ahora tu eres la que huye-

- No exactamente -

La joven pelirroja mira con seduccion a su amado azul de ojos esmeralda, acercando sus labios con sed de ir mas lejos. Su heroe recibe el beso mientras sus brazos se enlazaban en un enorme abrazo lleno de amor. Sus lenguas jugaban por dentro disfrutando su sabor, su calor, sus caricias y buscando de nuevo esa sensacion.

Las manos del joven pasaban lentamente sobre la cintura de la chica hacia arriba, deslizando sus suaves guantes puestos sobre la pequeña chaqueta que ella tenia puesta.

- Ah... ¡Sonic! Esto es nuevo para mi -

- ¿Te gusta que te acaricie aqui? - Las manos acarician suavemente el pecho suave encima de la chaqueta puesta.

- Prometeme que sentire de nuevo esto ¿Si? -

- Lo prometo Sal - Le susurra al oido en un tono mas serio y sexy

Los labios del joven azul se comian el cuello de su amada, dejando cosquilleo mientras sus corazones se aceleraban. Las manos retiraban la chaqueta de la chica, dejandola como la ve de costumbre al compas de la noche.

- Me encantas... Mi erizo- Sally le guiña el ojo mientras se recuesta en la cama.

- Ok Sal ¡Let's juice! - Sonic le sonrie traviesamente y queda encima de la pelirroja.

Los labios de su heroe pasaban por toda su piel, desde sus oidos, el cuello, los pechos, el vientre... dejando rastro con sensuales lamidas que volvian loca a su amada. Ella pedia mas entre suspiros y gemidos.

- Sonic... Creo que estoy...-

- Estas hermosa, como de costumbre. Me encantas-

Las manos de la joven ardilla ocultaban algo en su parte intima, pero esto se dejo descubrir de manera natural.

- Estas... muy...-

- Si Sonic. Siempre que pienso en ti me pasa esto, pero no tanto-

- Tranquila, recuerda que yo te ayudare a esto -

Los labios probaban el sabor de su amada mientras esta se llenaba de placer. Podia disfrutar ese sabor y ese calor que percibia cada vez mas. Sus cuerpos se contemplaban a la luz tenue de la luna, un cuerpo perfecto que hipnotizaba a cualquiera con sus curvas y un rostro lleno de satisfaccion, mientras ella tenia en frente al ser mas perfecto, su pequeña cintura y sus piernas flexibles la volvian loca, sin olvidar esa seductora mirada que prende en cualquier momento.

Sonic se recuesta en la suave cama con una "enorme" sorpresa encima frente a ella. Sabia que a Sally le iba encantar.

- Sal, ¿Estas lista? -

- ¡Sonic! Jamas llegamos a esto...-

- No te preocupes, esto es igual a lo que sentiste esa vez. Te lo voy a probar-

Los dos amados se hicieron uno solo, al principio fue un dolor que no se podia describir pero poco a poco el placer fue cobrando fuerza. El ritmo se aceleraba, algo digno del joven azul. Los suspiros y gemidos eran la melodia mas sensual de la noche mientras la luna alumbraba y espiaba su espacio.

- Ah... ¿Se siente... igual?-

- Ah... Sonic... se siente... ¡Mejor!

- Te amo Sally -

- Y yo a ti... Sonic the hedgehog-

Finalmente llego el punto final, donde una aura rosada aparecio inesperadamente en el ultimo suspiro. Pero ellos no le tomaron importancia, ya que la fuerza del amor fue mas poderosa.

Sus cuerpos quedaron reposando, ahora solo querian estar el uno al otro disfrutando de la seguridad que tenian en su corazon. Brindando unas buenas noches.

- No olvidare esto...-

- ¿Y que tal? ¿Estube genial verdad? - Saca su espejo como de costumbre

- Ah... no empieces de nuevo -

- Jajaja solo bromeaba Sal -

- Awwww Sonic - La ardilla lo abraza fuertemente.

- Y mañana le diremos a Tails una mentirita blanca -

- Ya averiguaremos esto, muero de sueño... -

Ambos quedaron durmiendo hasta que alumbrara el sol y descubrieron que la energia mas poderosa es la del amor.


End file.
